jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Mushroom
Description A rare jungle mushroom that grows in the Jungles of India once seven years. It grows among other patches of mushrooms making it hard to distinguish them from other mushrooms. Like other fungi, they grow in dark places, and doesn't require the same nutrients that other plants need to grow. However these mushrooms die out after two or three days due to the spores slowly dissolving when exposed to clean air. Unlike other mushrooms, the spores of the Dream Mushroom are not lethal, or dangerous to one's health. Also the spores will dissolve in a living organism after twenty-four hours with no risk of harmful or life threatening illnesses. Instead those exposed to the spores are put into a hypnotized like state similar to Kaa's trance. However the hypnotics effects are much more potent as the victim is compelled to obey the first command that enters they're ears for twenty-four hours. But if the person has someone else in their mind at the moment of breathing in the spores without hearing a command, they will be compelled to act as that person acts in their mind until the spores dissolve as well as if in a dream like state. After the twenty-four hours are up, the person will awaken with no memory of what they did and will feel a great need to eat. Uses * Due to the victim of the spores being easily manipulated, ancient Voodoo Priests once used the mushrooms to control people's actions like puppets, and animals to showcase their powers. * Others have used it for showing mental control over others for performing making the mushroom a huge hit at parties. Effects * Hypnotic Trance: The person is left in an unresponsive trance as they wait for a command. If the person does not receive an external or internal command within the hour, the person will remain in a comatose state until the spores wear off. Once the twenty-four hours are complete, the person will remember nothing of what they did or said. * Swirling Eyes: A slight physical sign of those under the influence of the mushroom are their eyes replaced with swirling lines constantly spinning as they wait for a command and following said command. * Vocal Command: Should the person with the spores inside them hear their name and a command, that person will follow that order until the spores dissolve inside the body. The commands can range from anything, from things the person cannot do when not under the spores influence, acting as an animal, to being forced to tell the truth. However they cannot go beyond their physical limits meaning that a person ordered to pick up a huge boulder does not gain superhuman strength. * External Command: Should the person have another person in their mind, real or fictional, the moment they are exposed to the spores, and are not given an order within the hour window. The individual will act as that person with everything they know about him/her in their mind. This includes their non superhuman physical skills to speech and behavior patterns. For example, if someone were thinking of a person they know and exposed to the spores without a command, they would act as that person for the duration of the spores effects. However if the person was thinking of a fictional character from a movie, book, or any form of story telling, than the person would act as that person while reenacting a scene or multiple scenes until the spores dissolve as if in dream on repeat and sleep walking. If acting as another person, the exposed individual would not know they were the previous person, and not being able to use their skill set due to a lack of knowledge. Also to the person, everyone else would appear as the other characters who were saying their lines, and would continue playing out the part. * Side Effects: Due to the individual's mind in a sleep like state, the person would feel a great sense of hunger after waking up due to not eating for twenty-four hours unless ordered to otherwise. They also have no memory of the previous day as their mind was in a dream like state and not keeping track of the events. * Danger: Should the person be forcefully awakened while in the dream walking like state before spores dissolve, that person would have the same dream over and over again, along with acting out the part until they are exposed to a new batch of spores, and goes undisturbed during the twenty-four trance. Trivia * The concept of a dreamlike state is similar to the abilities of the villain Spellbinder from the Batman Beyond series. * The idea behind the new skills and conditions comes from powers of Experiment 383 (Swirly) from Disney's Lilo and Stitch where the person is hypnotized to do the first thing they are told to do.